


Meow for Yes

by NarryEm



Series: EmilyY's Seasonal One-Shot Collection [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drabble, M/M, Pet Play, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:36:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2542901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/NarryEm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall hasn’t got anything special planned for Halloween so he feels a bit guilty. That is, until he comes home to his flat and finds Harry in an interesting outfit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meow for Yes

 

 

Niall is on his way home from a long day at work. Whilst he doesn’t exactly hates his job, it’s fucking Halloween and he just wants to be home and eating all those candies. Harry’s probably at Niall’s flat baking pumpkin pies and whatnot and Niall feels a bit bad that they aren’t doing anything special for Halloween.

He calls Harry but he doesn’t pick up. Strange. He tries his flat number knowing that Harry’s there but still, no answer.

“Whatever,” he mutters to himself. Harry could be taking a nap or summat. He’ll be home in twenty minutes to find out anyway.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

“I’m home!” Niall announces as he walks through the door. His flat is filled with the rich pumpkin smell and it makes Niall’s stomach growl. It’s weird that Harry isn’t jumping out of nowhere to ambush him with kisses.

“Meow?” something sounds from below him.

Looking down, Niall almost trips over Harry’s crouched form. Harry is crouching on the floor stark naked and there are two pointy ears atop his dark curls and when Niall’s eyes trail down his back, there is a fluffy tail protruding from his arse.

‘H-Harry?” Niall stammers, not quite processing what is happening.

“Mew,” Harry says in a way of replying and Niall kind of understands. If this is Harry wants . . .

“Have you been a good boy today?’ Niall asks, kneeling on the floor and scratching Harry’s scalp. Harry does a good imitation of a cat purring and leans into his hand, asking for more. Niall has to admit, this is really adorable and he’s taking pictures in his mind.

Harry paws at the front of his trousers, and whilst Niall wasn’t really getting hard or anything, the action coaxes a reaction out of him. Smirking, Harry undoes the belt buckle and buttons and swiftly tugs down the trousers and boxers. Once Niall’s mostly-limp prick is exposed, he takes it into his hands and brings his face closer.

Usually, Harry doesn’t waste time sucking in Niall’s dick and deep throating him. But today, he licks along the sides like a cat grooming itself or something of the same effect. The long, firm strokes surely gets Niall hard but it’s not enough. He misses the warm wetness of Harry’s mouth and he tries to Harry that by jerking his hips forward.

But cats are unpredictable creatures. Harry stands up all of a sudden and drags Niall forwards into a heated kiss. His tongue works its way into Niall’s and feels around it greedily whilst he rocks his half-hard cock into Niall’s stomach.

“Harry, wait,” Niall commands, scrambling to take his clothes. But harry doesn’t listen. Instead, he pushes Niall onto the floor and straddles him. Before Niall knows it, Harry is gripping his cock to place it under his hole and impales himself slowly. Niall doesn’t know when the tail plug came off but whatever.

Harry scrunches up his nose like a cat splashed with water and Niall thinks Harry looks so cute, despite the position they are in. He thrusts up slightly and Harry mewls, head thrown back. He starts to move himself up and down slowly, letting himself get used to the feeling. Niall just lies back and watches Harry as he works himself up and down his cock, a sight in and by itself.

Niall reaches up to hold Harry down. Harry hisses at that but Niall doesn’t let go.

“Does my little kitty want more?’ Niall asks, fingertips tracing where they are joined. “Meow once for yes.”

Harry meows once obediently.

“Good boy,” Niall praises, ruffling up Harry’s curls and briefly massaging his scalp. Without a warning, he pulls Harry flush to his chest and flips them over. He pounds into Harry mercilessly and Harry is clearly enjoying it, his eyes half-shut and mouth hanging open as he moans loudly. Soon, the lewd sounds of flesh slapping against flesh and Harry’s low moans fill up the space. It occurs to Niall that they are still fairly close to the doorway but whatever. He’ll remind Harry that it was his idea if he chooses to complain later.

Niall curls his fingers around Harry’s hard, leaking cock and Harry lets out a choke mew at that. He doesn’t waste time thumbing the slit and then pumping his hand up and down, the slick sounds making his dick twitch inside of Harry. Neither of them try to hold out for long and soon, Harry is coming all over Niall’s hand and his own stomach as Niall rams into his prostate. Niall can never last long once he’s seen Harry’s face contorted with pleasure and he give himself into the pleasure, burying himself deep inside of Harry before letting go.

Afterwards, Niall picks up Harry and carries him to the bathroom. He fills up the bathtub with hot water and washes Harry just like he would a kitten. Harry loves it when Niall washes his hair for him anyways.

“That was fun,” he comments off-handed.

Harry mews. Niall arches a brow. Alright then.


End file.
